


Back In Time

by OtakuChika



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, OC, Time Travel, new charas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter won. All of Amu's friends are dead. What's a girl to do? Travel back in time and try again, of course!!! With new friends and old, will Easter come out as victor, or will the guardians? What about Ikuto? Can Amu save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this series, as much as I wish I do.

Back In Time  
Amu POV  
I can’t believe it. Easter won. They got the Embryo, and used the sheer power of it and the X-Eggs gathered by Nikaidou and Utau to destroy the charas of Utau, Ikuto, and the other guardians- killing them in the process. They destroyed Ran, Miki, Su and Dia too, but I survived it. I stare around me blankly then drop to my knees beside his body, sobs wracking my body.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I… I couldn’t save anyone. I wasn’t strong enough!” I wail, burying my head in his cold chest. His body heat is gone.  
“That’s not true.” A voice in front of me says quietly. I look up and see two girls in front of me who look identical but for eyes and hair- one blonde, but with brown roots (dyed) and murky grey eyes-probably contacts- and the other a brunette with brown eyes. The two girls smile gently at me.  
“You are mistaken. You are very strong.” The blonde says.  
At this point a boy steps out from behind them and looks at me, scowling. “But Easter cheated.” The boy has blonde hair and brown eyes, and looks slightly similar to the blonde girl- but not the brunette, oddly enough. “They created Ridra.” Suddenly, some Guardian Charas fly out from behind the three other children. The blonde girl has four, one boy and three girls. The other girl has 2 charas and the boy has 2 charas.  
One of the blonde’s charas begins to speak. She has on blue spandex shorts, white tennis shoes, long curly brown hair, freckles and green eyes, and a loose red crop top. She has a belt on that has red and blue pompoms clipped onto the back.” Ridra is a combination of-“  
She is interrupted by another of the girl charas, this one with long brown hair, blue eyes, dimples, and freckles. She has on a dark purple crop top, a pencil tucked behind one ear and a sketchpad in one hand. She has on black denim shorts and black and purple horizontally striped thigh highs with black ankle boots. As she begins to speak, the other girl glares. “Of the X-Eggs of ten thousand-“The girl rapid fire shoots out.  
“Ten thousand children.” The first girl speaks, cutting off the second.  
The final of the blonde’s female charas speaks. She has shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a long blue dress with fancy sandals.  
“They compress the energy of the X-Eggs into one egg, and then hatch it. Ridra’s power is near impossible to defeat.” She says to me.  
“However,” The boy chara begins. ”you are strong enough to defeat her if you prepare and train your friends to be able to utilize and advance their chara transforms.”  
“Because Ridra is not meant to exist, Shiki here,” The blonde gestures to the chara in purple. ”And I have been granted permission to help you out. My name is Chrystahl, and Shiki is my dream to be a Mangaka or Animator. Shiru” The boy nods at me. “Is my dream of being a singer and author. Chika” The cheerleader shakes her pompoms at me cheerfully. “Is my dream of being active and physically talented. Finally, Rika. My dream of being a teacher.” The final chara nods at me and I can see how she is a teacher. “Allen’s charas are Kasai,” One of the charas nods, and I take in his fiery red hair, freckles, and green eyes. He has some fireworks tucked into his belt and overalls on over an orange tee-shirt. “And Ongaku.” The other nods, this one with blue eyes, brown hair, blue knee length shorts, a white tee-shirt, and a violin strung across his back. “Mae’s are Melody, and Mika.” The two nod, the first with brown hair in a pixie cut and a blue bandana on with a white tee-shirt, and denim capris on. She also has a music note clip in her hair. Mika has shoulder length blonde hair and a pencil behind one ear. She has brown eyes and tan skin, and denim shorts on with a loose pink tank top on.  
“Now that introductions are over with, Shiki and I can send you back in time. You will wake up the day you got your charas. Because your charas share your memories, they will remember everything that has happened and have all of their powers unlocked. Dia will be there this time, and you may have a fifth egg that is born of a new dream. My twin sister Mae and I, as well as our friend Allen will be going back as well. We are going to transfer ourselves to your school and then forget all that has happened, as it is dangerous enough to have one person know the future, not to mention your four or five charas. “Chrystahl tells us after she finishes the introductions.  
“You cannot tell anyone outside the guardians, Ikuto, and Utau about this. Us as well, if necessary. Do you understand?” Allen asks me.  
“I do.” I tell them firmly. Anything to save Ikuto and the others.  
“Good.” Mae says.  
Chrystahl nods at me then gestures at Shiki. She spreads her arms out and says calmly;  
“My own heart unlock, Crystal Skull!!!” Chrystahl is engulfed in a dark purple light and when it fades a gasp slightly. Her chara transform is adorable!! Like Su level adorable!! But it’s like a badass adorable. Her hair is slightly longer and flowing free, and she has a purple beanie with a gold skull on it on her head. She has on a black corset with purple laces under a black sleeveless leather vest. On the back is the beautiful image of a dragon. The buttons are small purple pencils and she has on purple fingerless gloves with black skulls on the back. She has on a pleated, plaid, purple skirt and black tights with purple lace designs of snakes, dragons, and rabbits. Her arms are covered be purple lace in the design of dragons winding up her arms. She has on ankle boots with small gold pencil buttons on the outer sides. The laces are purple and there is a tiny heel on the boots. Chrystahl has a small golden locket on a silver chain with a purple crystal embedded in the cover.  
“Crystal Staff!” She exclaims, a black staff with purple gems at either end appearing in her hands, similar to my heart rod but nearly as tall as she is.  
She points it at me, calling “Memory Jar!” and a small jar appears in the air between us. “This jar will hold all of your memories from the times after you received your shugo chara. If you break it back in your time, you will remember everything that has happened. Do you understand?”  
“I do.” I respond. She nods, pressing the jar gently into my hands.  
“Good. Then let’s begin, shall we?” Chrystahl points her staff in front of her and shouts, “Time Vortex!!” The wind suddenly picks up violently, swirling past us and in front of Chrystahl’s staff. The wind whirls together before her and she looks at me. “Jump in on my signal!” I nod, showing my understanding.  
Suddenly, the vortex implodes and a deafening silence is left as a black tear appears before us as though the time-space continuum has been torn.  
“NOW!!!” I immediately leap into the tear, worries and fears left far behind. Around me, I see the events of the past year or so playing as though it’s a movie. As I watch the events of the past day, tears begin flowing and I notice the jar now has a black gas-like substance in it. I reach a hand up and wipe my face.  
“Eh? Why am I crying?” The jar is now filled with beautiful rainbow colored gas, but occasionally, the whirling gas will stir up a dark, ugly black.  
Suddenly, my sight goes dark.  
\------------------------------------------------  
So how is it? Tell me what you think!! I really love feedback!!  
“Shut up and start the next chapter! I’m sick of being dead.” Ikuto grumps.  
“Hai, Hai, Iku-Chan.”  
“Iku-Chan?” he quirks an eyebrow.  
“Iku-Chan.” I confirm.  
“I guess I’ll see you soon. If I have to.” Amu appears.  
“Cool and Spicy!” Amu’s fans shout.  
“BYE MINNA!!!”


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amu returns to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters in one day!! That's a first! Also, I typed this chappie up on my nook, so I apolagize for any mistakes I did not catch.

I open my eyes to see my bedroom ceiling. Something feels... off, somehow. I sit up and notice a jar in my hand.  
"Eh? What's this?" I wonder aloud. I then stand up and notice four eggs lying in my bed. Suddenly, the jar in my hand slips from my grasp, falling to the floor and shattering. I gasp, and kneel to pick up the pieces of the jar as strange multi colored gas floats up from the jar, and sick, evil black gas rises sluggishly into the air.  
Suddenly, images flash across the backs of my eyelids, names echoing in my head. First, four small people, one in pink, one blue, one yellow, one in green.  
'Ran, Miki, Dia, Su.'  
'Guardian Charas.'  
A girl with long blonde hair, bat wings and a red outfit on, with a small angel floating in the air beside her.  
'Utau, Il, El.'  
A boy with blue hair, black clothes, cat ears and a tail. Beside him is a small creature with cat ears, a tail, and paws.  
"Amu-nya!" I hear.  
"Yoru..." I whisper.  
An image of a group of small people sitting in a semi circle around a kingly figure.  
'Kiseki, Temuri, Rhythm, Il, El, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Daichi, Pepe, Kusukusu, Musashi.'  
Another image of the boy with neko mimi.  
"Ikuto..." I whisper as the name appears in my head. As I whisper the name, it echoes through my heart, soul and head.  
The images flash by faster and faster: Ikuto saving me from a man-  
'Nikaidou.'  
Ikuto helping me hunt X Eggs, Ikuto staying at my house, in my bed. Ikuto giving me candy after breaking the tart, after Tadase's and my ice cream were dropped in a scuffle. Ikuto rescuing me from the shell fired by Easter employes.  
The images stop as I realise something- something big. I loved- no, that's not right. I love Ikuto. I laugh bitterly and drop my head onto the floor. The glass, mysteriously is gone. Tears well up and sobs wrack my body.  
"Of course I wouldn't realize until he was dead." I laugh once more, the bitterness in it scaring me to the point that I am grateful when the memories begin anew, with feelings this time. I laugh at Yaya and Rima's antics, blush at flirting from Ikuto, and cry as the most recent memories come back to me.  
FLASHBACK  
"Kiseki, Tadase! No!" I scream. The other guardians are already dead. I'm exhausted from the emotional strain and from fighting all of the X Egg generated monsters and inventions sent by Easter. I crawl over to Tadase and watch his chara transform fade away and then Kiseki fade as well. I collapse beside him and he slips his hand into mine.  
"I know... you don't... love me anymore, but... please." He rasps out. "Just till i'm gone." I nod, wishing I could reassure him everything would be ok, that we'd be fine. But I couldn't bring myself to lie to him or give him false hope. We both knew we weren't both coming out of this alive.  
When I feel his pulse stop through our connection, I gently pull away to look at Tadase's tear streaked but smiling face and almost start crying when I hear a familiar voice scream, "Ikuto!!!"  
I jerk around to see Utau propping herself up on one elbow, staring with a horrified expression on her face. I follow her line of vision and gasp. Ikuto has been trapped from the waist down by goop an X Chara created, and he cannot move. Yoru hovers before him, determinedly protecting his friend and master, though he is clearly exhausted.  
"Stop, Yoru!" Ikuto growls threateningly.  
"I won't-nya!!" Yoru exclaims defiantly, defending his neko brother till the end.  
I drag myself to my feet, stumbling over to Ikuto with Miki, Ran, Dia, and Su following behind me, just as exhausted as I am. On our slow journey, Il and El join us, their mistress too weak to stand. I speed up as the X Eggs begin attacking Yoru. I join him before Ikuto and my charas ignore me and join Utau's before me. I stand helpless as the X Eggs attack my charas, destroying them. Unlike the others, however, before they are fully destroyed, they are sucked back into their eggs and into me. Utau's charas are destroyed and I cry once more as there is no way to survive that.  
"Argh!!!!" I hear from beside me. I turn and see Yoru fading slowly away.  
"No!!" I scream. As I do, the Humpty Lock glows brightly, the light intensifying more and more until I fall unconcious.  
  
When I awaken, I first see Ikuto beside me. I crawl the short distance between us and see bis chest rising and falling.  
'Still alive.' I think. 'Thank god.'  
Ikuto opens his eyes and at their glazed appearance, my eyes water. "Ikuto. Don't you dare leave me!"  
"Whatever happened to cool and spicy?" He teases weakly.  
"Screw cool and spicy!!!" I exclaim, leaning over him and burying my face in his chest, feeling his chest rumble weakly as he chuckles. He raises a hand and ruffles my hair gently.  
"Well I like cool and spicy."  
"Well I love you!!" I exclaim desperately. I feel Ikuto tug weakly on my hair and I look up and see Ikuto leaning up and then I feel his warm lips on mine. By the time I recover, he begins to pull away. It is only when he collapses back to the ground that I realise he didnt pull away.  
He died.  
"IKUTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I scream.  
FLASHBACK END  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" I scream. "IKUTO!!!"  
I pass out.  
  
Ikuto POV  
I followed the sound of my name and found an elementary girl writhing on the floor as though in agony. At first I thought she meant someone eles until she muttered, "Ikuto, Yoru, i'm so sorry." I turn to Yoru and he shrugs. Suddenly I notice 5 guardian eggs on the girl's bed. One yellow and black with diamonds, another blue and black with spades, one pink and black with hearts, and another that is green and black with clovers. The fifth egg is whitish silver with a black shield and an orange crest of the Humpty Lock. Behind the shield is a red sword crossing a purple one.


	3. Meetings Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amu meets the guardians and Ikuto again.

DAY 1

Ikuto POV  
  
"Ikuto~!"Yoru whines. "Why didn't you take that girl's eggs? Talk to me!!"  
  
"Urusai, Yoru." I mutter.  
  
Honestly, I don't know myself. I saw her lying there and felt compelled to pick her up and lay her on the bed beside her eggs. Something told me they weren't the Embryo, but I have to back and check or the Gozen will have my head. I'll follow her today and wait outside her school for her.  
  
"Ikuto~!"  
  
"YORU!! I said shut up!!"  
**********************************************  
Amu POV  
I wake up in my bed somehow. Maybe father moved me while I was unconscious, I don't really know, or care, for that matter. I stand up and notice my eggs moved to my counter where I kept them last time around- someone who could see them had to have moved them. I don't know who it could have been though. I don't know anyone yet who has Shugo Charas. Who could it have...

“Ahhh!!!! I'm late!!!”

I rush around, put on my school uniform and run downstairs, slipping on my way down the stairs. 'Ah!! I'm gonna die!!' Suddenly I do a back flip and land on my feet. 'Thanks for the save, Ran.'

"Of course, Amu-Chan!" I smile at the sound of Ran's disembodied voice.

I run past the table, grabbing my plate and eating my food as I dash back upstairs and grab my forgotten bag and my eggs, which I slide into my bag, tucked snuggly in an old baby blanket.

I run to school and when I come across Seichiro I act as I did the last time around because his adoration of me proved useful many times.

I walk to school and see the guardians. I decide to do as I did the last time around so I don't ruin my external character.

It works like a charm.

My usual fans are already screaming about my cool and spicy attitude.

********************Time Skip- During Class*************

Before class and after the entrance ceremony- where, I did not get rejected in favor of a dog- Nadeshiko (giggle, he's a girl again. This is way funnier than it should be.) approaches me with the invitation to the Royal Garden.

Thank God I paid attention last time around, because I did not pay any attention at all to the teacher, I was too excited about seeing my friends again. As soon as class let out, I walked calmly until know one was watching, then I dashed to the garden as fast as I could. When I got to the door I stopped and let my heart rate and breathing settle.

I ease the door open slowly and walk in, stopping dead when the table comes into view. There, alive and well are all of my friends. It honestly didn't hit me until just now that they are alive again. Tears well up in my eyes, spilling over as I crumple to my hands and knees. I hear my friends calling my name, but they sound far away- as though they are speaking to me through water.

"Hinamori- San, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I whisper. I look up at them and request assistance in getting to the table- I can’t feel my legs. "Minna, do you mind if I tell you a story?" Though they are confused, they agree. 'Can I tell them? I'm scared! What if they don't believe me?' 

"Then change into someone who isn't scared. Chara change!" Ran exclaims from within her egg.

'Arigatou, Ran.'

"No problem, Amu- Chan."

"Hinamori-San, you can speak with your charas even though they are still in their eggs?" Tadase asks.

"I can."

"How?"

"Let me tell the story, and all will be revealed." I say mysteriously. Tadase nods encouragingly. "Long ago, there was a girl. This girl was shy, and wished to become more honest. She had a facade that she wore every day, even at home. This made her tired. She wished one night for her guardian spirits to give her the courage to change. The next day, there were three eggs in her bed. Ran, Miki, and Su." I push each of their eggs forward in turn. As I push Ran's forward, she comes out of her egg. "That day, the girl met four very special friends- each with a single chara of their own. One of them was pretending to be something they werent, but that they wished they could be. One wanted to rule the world. Another wanted to stay little forever, and the last wanted to be a star.

"That day, she met a rival and got a magic lock from him. The boy had his own chara born of the dream to be free, and a key that matched the lock. He was controlled by a company that forced him to do things he did not wish to do.  
  
"Many times he fought the girl, and many times he helped her. One day, she got a new egg- Dia." I push Dia's egg forward. "After many years of resisting the company, the company summoned a force to large for even the girl, her friends and their charas to overcome. All but the girl died that day. She somehow purified the attacking X eggs, but it was to late. Only once they were gone did she realize she was in love with the boy. She was consumed with grief until someone aproached her saying Eas- the company had cheated by creating something not meant to be created: Ridra. The combination of 10,000 X eggs that hatched. The girl could not have protected her friends from Ridra- she was just to powerful. The girl was sent back in time to defeat the company before Ridra could kill her friends and love. When she awoke there was a new, unknown egg in her bed along with all the others." I finished my story, tears brimming in my eyes. The guardians were dumbfounded. Ran flies up to me and adds:  
  
"That was a true story."  
  
"Hinamori-san, is the girl in the story... you?" Nadeshiko asks me quietly.  
  
"Hai, Nagi- Nadeshiko-san." My intentional slip up is all that is needed to convince her I speak the truth, and she says as much.  
  
"But... then... your friends... the ones who...died, who...?" Kukai asks hesitantly. I look at them all slowly, with pain filled eyes. Their eyes widen as they grasp what I am saying.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't strong enough to save you! Any of you!" I wail as my tears begin flowing. "I don't know if I can save you this time around!" I cry.  
  
Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice says, " Then why don't you change into some one who can save them?" I look down at my eggs and see the newest one hatching. "I am Silva. I was born of your dream to save your friends." From the egg comes a chara with silver hair held up by a shield hair clip, a light blue tank top on under a black jacket, tight white skinny jeans and black combat boots. She has gorgeous icy blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. "I can give you the power to protect and save them. Do you want it?"  
  
"I do! Thank you so much!" I exclaim.  
  
"Do not thank me. It is power that dwells, untapped, within you." Silva answers, smiling slightly.  
  
"Wait... so... you have five shugo charas?" Tadase asks.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then... I think that even if you aren't from the future, you should join the guardians. Again. As our joker. Will you?"  
  
"I suppose. If you'll need me that much." I answer condescendingly before realizing how horrifyingly true my statement is- they will need me. I begin to tear up, then smile Tadase and Kukai's panicked reaction.  
  
"Oh, Hinamori- San, who is the boy you mentioned? The one you love, if you don't mind me asking." Tadase asks, changing the subject.  
  
"Ah! I have to go see him. Come if you like. It's the construction site outside the school." I tell them. They nod, then look at me.  
"Why do you have to tell us where to go? We're gonna follow you." Kukai asks curiously.  
"You'll see." I say, winking at them. "Ran, do you think...?" I trail off knowing she'll get my idea.  
"I do."  
"Good." We smirk at each other before I chara change and jump away, waving to the awed guardians. "You should hurry, or you'll miss the show." I call to them.  
Then they're out of sight and I'm at the construction site, landing on a beam. I quickly and quietly explain to Ran and Silva my plan to deal with a certain kuro neko. They grin and then settle for a smirk. I hear a thud and look up to see Ikuto with ears and a tail. I grin. He stops a few feet from me, then notices my two hatched charas. He is suddenly in front of me and my grin comes back full force. As Ikuto leans in in an attempt to fluster and distract me, I kiss him and swipe the humpty lock then duck under his arm, running along the beam untilI slip off to one side.  
"Hinamori-san!" I hear Tadase exclaim. Ran then calls my first name worriedly so as to subtly give Ikuto my name. I smirk at him and wave with the hand that has the stolen humpty lock and see his eyes widen as he checks his pockets.  
"I'm fine! My own heart, unlock!! Amet Heart!!" I exclaim, transforming with Ran right before we hit the ground, then I fly jubilantly around for a moment, then shout down to Tadase, "Kiddy King, I'll be fine, I have something to discuss with Tsukiyomi here." I laugh when I see them both register myself using Ikuto's nickname for Tadase.  
I hover before Ikuto and Yoru and grin. "Not so nice, being beaten at your own game is it, Ikuto, Yoru? You really shouldn't tempt a girl like that if you don't want to lose something." I tell him, my smirk widening.  
  
He glares at me, then asks, "How do you know us?"  
  
"Ikuto, m' boy, I know as you do if not more. Meet me on my balcony tonight and I'll explain everything, but its up to you whether you believe me or not. I have been through things that would haunt you. Things that would send grown men crying to their mothers. You can never understand my pain, but I know you, you'll try. For that, I am grateful. I know you can find my house."  
  
"I'll be there." Ikuto promises. I smile at him sadly.  
  
"I know you will." After that we go our seprate ways.  
  
I fly down to the guardians and he goes back to Easter. I land and Ran exits the lock, ending my transformation.  
  
"So..... you love- " I clamp my hand on Yaya's mouth.  
  
"Shh! He can still here us!" I wait until I can no longer sense his or Yoru's presence then nod. "Yes. I love Ikuto. By the way.... I could sense his and Yoru's presence. Why?" I ask and Silva points at herself indicating it is one of her powers.

*********************TIME SKIP- AFTER SCHOOL*****************************  
  
When I get home, I find my parents have gone out to eat. As annoying as this would normally be, now I am relieved. I pull out all of our baking supplies then make a tart, but it doesn't taste good.  
  
I suddenly sense Ikuto behind me. "Just what are you doing?" He asks.  
  
"Clearly... I am failing. Ugh! If only I could remember how Su does it! Argh!"  
  
"Why don't I help, then?" Su asks, suddenly hatching. We quickly make a yummy tart, and in the process, I forgot about Ikuto.  
  
"Hey, Amu."  
  
"Ahh!" I jump and drop the tart. "Darn you, Ikuto! Again?" My charas giggle at the similarity between this and last time when I made a tart for Tadase.  
  
"What do you mean, again?" I wave his question off.  
  
"Later." Then he leaves, taking Yoru with him.  
  
Su and I bake cookies and hide them in my room under the bed, covered in foil. Then we make some curry and rice for dinner. I only eat a little so that if Ikuto hasn't had food before he comes back, I have something for him to eat.  
After I'm done, I run to the store and buy myself a sketchpad and pencils then go home and start drawing. I draw an image for each scene in the story. Or, I try anyway. When it soon becomes painfully clear I can't draw well, Miki comes out and helps me. We make the girl in the story resemble me, but with brown hair and freckles.

Ikuto comes back around 6 o' clock with a plastic bag full of candy from the corner store. I ask if he ate dinner and when says no, I tell him to stay then run downstairs to heat up the curry and rice for us. I carry it upstairs on two large plates then I swipe some of Ami's small plastic plates for the charas. I find our teaspoons for them to use as silver ware. When they give me strange looks I defend myself.  
  
"Hey, don't judge, it was all I could find for you guys." They shrug and begin eating, even Yoru happily declaring how good it is and I tell them to thank Su.  
  
I quickly eat then tell Ikuto the same story I told the others, but with lifelike pictures drawn by Miki and myself. When I reach the end, the final image is myself surrounded by Ikuto, Utau, Nikaidou, the Guardians and all the others, myself the only one alive. Ikuto quickly comes to the same conclusion as Nadeshiko.

"Are you the girl in the story?" He asks me.  
  
"I am." I answer calmly.  
  
"Then...your friends.... that boy..."  
  
"Dead. Like I said- I've been through a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ikuto says, trying to understand.  
  
I smile at him. "I've been given a chance to save you. All of you." He jerks his head towards me, eyes wide. "Ikuto, you are the boy. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
